


【wd】秦狗

by Abigail_Vollmond



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Vollmond/pseuds/Abigail_Vollmond
Summary: 是一个《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》世界观au 感觉很适合这对艾登是一位blade runner，老秦是藏得很深的枢纽6型仿生人。
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【wd】秦狗

**Author's Note:**

> *沃伊特·坎普夫测试是通过测试共情能力确定仿生人身份
> 
> *“鸡头“指没有通过智力测试，没有向外星球移民需求的人

狡猾。约尔迪几乎赶得上自己一样狡猾。

I‘m bleeding.他说。中间夹杂着电流声，意志低沉，可能还带着一点恼怒。

你自找的。私法制裁者想。

这一切听起来像是为他们的合作画上一个非常不愉快的句点，以一种意料之外情理之中的尴尬的方式。也许他们再也不会有下一次合作，甚至永远不会再次碰面或是通话。约尔迪在电话另一头，在这个嘈杂巨大的城市的什么角落躲藏着，从某个被阴影遮盖的地方顺着电话的信号找过来，以声音的形式扒在艾登耳朵上。一通听起来相当决绝的电话。这让艾登心烦意乱。但是最最重要的是，不论如何艾登知道这不是最后一次。他和约尔迪几乎以某种奇怪的方式被绑在一起，也许说是命运之绳——不，这听起来太没谱了。反正他们最终又会再次相见，在老秦满嘴跑火车的同时把事情办好。他有预感。

“这是你惹出的麻烦，艾登。”警察局长面色铁青，肥胖的屁股靠在办公桌边缘，同样放在桌边的咖啡杯看起来岌岌可危，“你知道未经授权的行动有多么危险。你可能会死在那个破地方，就算没有那些虎视眈眈的仿生人狗杂种，辐射、烟尘和飘荡着馊味的空气也可能害你没命。如果你乖乖按照警局布置的任务行动，说不定明年年底就能攒到足够的钱移民离开地球了。说真的，我已经厌倦和其他警员不厌其烦地解释到现在都没把你开除的原因了。”

“因为你知道这种活离不开我。”艾登说，他有点厌烦地把手套扔在局长的桌子上，“我也不想一天到晚疲于奔命，带着铅护裆在熵增的废墟里朝仿生人开枪。”更何况，严格来说你没有开除我的权力，我是个赏金猎人，不是警察。

“这次你失误了。况且我还以为那个中国人值得信任呢。”

“我可没这么说过。”艾登说。他想起约尔迪朝他举起激光枪管时，他一瞬间的错愕。他本该想到的。肌肉本能比理智反应更快，他假意将自己的枪踢向收尾人，左手却在小小的数据板上轻轻一按，身旁不知在哪个时代就该被淘汰的灯管发出清脆的爆裂声，约尔迪被他掀翻下去，而他本来的目标静静地躺在地上。他确实不敢相信约尔迪竟然是冲着他来的。虽然他确信如果他不做出行动，约尔迪也并不会伤害他。同时他确实在反思收尾人说的话——“你们带入过多的私人情感了“——戴米安的沃伊特·坎普夫测试结果完全是意料之外。他承认这之中包含着私人恩怨，但是将叛逃至此的仿生人从这个星球上抹除本身就是他的本职工作。如果不是因为戴米安，他的侄女现在也许已经坐上了离开这个星球的飞船……但你永远无法预料到在明天的太阳升起之前，什么样的事情会发生——假设在这个被废弃的星球上还能清晰地追踪到太阳运行的轨迹的话。

于是艾登走到窗边，隔着厚厚的加护玻璃凝望远处橙红色的天空。那是厚重的、充满辐射的烟尘。他不住地想着约尔迪就在那个方向，或许孤独地在城市中穿梭，或许像默瑟老人一样不断向上，经受石块的拷打。他知道约尔迪像他一样厌恶情绪调节器，所以决不会像留在地球上的其他人那样，靠着将旋钮调节到“愉快”或“放松”挡位、打开收音机听《老友巴斯特》这样的把戏刺激自己的神经，以希求自己忘记灯塔上可耻的失败。艾登也无法想象自己在早上起床之后抚摸一只人造猫的肚皮、依靠情绪调节器才能情绪稳定地出门猎杀那些看起来与人类无异、行径却大相径庭的仿生人的样子。于是他说：“我有能力处理这件事，处理他。如果约尔迪这样做只是有原因的偶发事件，就不会对我的工作产生太大影响。”

“嘿皮尔斯，有件事我们得说清楚。如果他不是有目的地阻止你猎杀仿生人，或是在你工作的时候横插一脚，你就没权利对他做任何事。赏金猎人的职责是杀掉叛逃回地球的仿生人，不是对人类开枪。处理人类的事情是警察的活儿。”局长说，“虽然留在地球上的人类大部分不是鸡头就是犯罪分子，不代表你就可以跨越职权办事。我可不想在这种环境下多经历几次你搞出来的全城大停电，上回你未经授权追捕那个‘疑似仿生人’的时候，搞得防辐射装置失效，差点要了我的命。我还想撑到年底退休移民的日子呢。”

“如果不是情况特殊，我不会这么做，局长先生。那些仿生人可不会在乎谁的装置失效，他们会为了好玩拔掉蜘蛛的全部八条腿，你知道这是什么意思吗？”艾登说，“他们没有共情。他们杀人可不会犹豫。我没法等到警局授权再黑进周围的信息网络，有那功夫他们都可以把我杀死十次了。”

局长没有说话。艾登顺着由上到下越来越深的橙色天空往下看，芝加哥笼罩在密密麻麻的灯光和深不见底的无谓之中。他想到妹妹和侄子居住的房子，想到如果想要弥补自己犯下的过失、让他们过上更好的生活，就必须送他们离开这里。他的目标是那些仿生人，尽可能多地将他们绳之以法。艾登转过身来，几乎有点挑衅地隔着局长伸手拿回自己的手套。局长缩了一下，无奈地叹了口气。

“别那么拼命，小子。”艾登出门时局长说，“见好就收。你知道这种活儿有多危险。”

艾登数据板的屏幕亮了起来。他低头扫了一眼，在铃声响起之前跨出局长办公室。他怎么能不拼命？如果不是因为他的疏忽，仿生人的报复就不会找上他的家人，他的侄女就不会死。他说不清楚他这么卖力工作到底是因为职责所在，还是因为歉疚。数据板单调的响声跟随着他一路穿过走廊，他朝向他打招呼的警员点点头。等他一路走出警局，坐进自己的飞车时，数据板的铃声停了下来。他没有发动引擎，而是耐心地等了一两秒。数据板的屏幕再次亮了起来。

“I‘m bleeding here, You?”

“I’m holdingup.”艾登说。他启动引擎，车子抖了两下，平稳地升入浑浊的夜空。

而正如艾登所料，下一次见到约尔迪的时候，他还是一副精明而无所谓的表情，好像他们之间什么都没有发生过。但是艾登知道，从约尔迪将枪口指向他的一瞬间，就有一种压抑而恐怖的预感横在他们之间了。约尔迪当时为什么突然出现，仅仅因为他收到了一单生意？还是说他对艾登的猎杀行动有什么意见？

当时艾登的甩棍落在目标人物的左肩，一个略显尴尬的落点，而对方仿佛根本不在意似的伸出右手，一拳打在艾登的上腹部。艾登能感觉到，那是一只加装了强化组件的手。也许是碳纤维，或是钛合金的手部外骨骼。他的胃部又闷又疼。他侧身肘击对方的下巴，顺势绕到其背后，用甩棍勒住目标的脖子。对方挣扎得像猎豹口中的羚羊。他们一起向后跌进街边的橱窗，玻璃碎片散落一地，橱窗里一件积灰的风衣盖在艾登头上。他感觉到对方先他一步站了起来，但随后就是一声枪响。他一把扯掉那件碍事的衣服，看见目标软趴趴地倒在地上，像搁浅的鱼一样拼命呼吸，嗓子里发出嘶嘶的声音，脖子上焦黑的伤口汩汩流血。约尔迪从巷子另一侧走过来，枪管指着地上的家伙，用鞋尖踢了踢他的胳膊。艾登站起来的同时从腰侧拔出激光枪。而约尔迪却举起双手：“Wow，你就这么对待救命恩人？”

艾登什么都没说，枪口稳稳地对着约尔迪的眉心，而后者却随意地把枪别回腰间：“得了吧，你对人类开枪总不会像对仿生人那么心狠手辣，不是吗？”

“我们不能确定这一点。”艾登说，紧盯着约尔迪慢慢朝他走过来。

“不能确定什么？”约尔迪说，“不能确定你会不会对人类开枪？”

“如果你100%是人类的话。”

“什么？”约尔迪听上去像是吓了一跳，“你开玩笑吧？怀疑我？”

“我不知道，约尔迪。”艾登说，“我希望你能对自己上次的行为做出解释。”

收尾人几乎是夸张地重新抽出自己的枪指着艾登，语气听起来像在给不懂事的孩子解释一件难懂的事情一样：“我说了，这不过是生意。外面那么多人都想要你的脑袋，我选择了对你没那么大危害的单子已经很给面子了，你还想要我怎样啊？”他偏头看了一下地上的尸体，“我们这样对峙真的很像小成本b级警匪片里的烂俗桥段，你知不知道？”

“你必须接受沃伊特·坎普夫测试，约尔迪。“艾登说，”阻止赏金猎人工作的人都得接受这个测试。这是程序。”

“老天，”约尔迪说，“你什么时候成了程序的走狗了，艾登？更何况你那个愚蠢的测试——void·坎普夫什么的，本身就是个悖论。如果它的原理是依靠共情分辨仿生人，那么没有共情能力的仿生人又怎么会阻止你杀掉他们的同伴呢？”

艾登不置可否，只是耸了耸肩。他在心里估摸着约尔迪还有多久会采取行动，是否会向他开枪。他明白约尔迪知道这种局面相对来说，处于下风的绝不会是艾登。所以他并不担心约尔迪做出什么愚蠢的举动，毕竟艾登的技术是他的筹码，这样的时代里，“能骇入一切”本身就占尽了优势。

“好吧。既然你不信任我。”约尔迪干脆地放下枪。“我们好好谈谈。把那该死的枪放下，好吗？你举着枪怎么做那个破烂测试，亲爱的皮尔斯先生——皮尔斯警官？”他戏谑地说，知道这会让艾登生气。艾登用眼角的余光观察环境，他们头顶稍远些的地方就是一块框架结构的悬浮霓虹广告牌，他可以轻而易举地影响那玩意的程序，让它“不小心”砸下来困住收尾人，但他目前并没有理由这么做。于是他权衡再三，把枪放回枪套里，眼睛却紧盯着约尔迪，用眼神警告他别做蠢事。约尔迪无奈地说：“我敢说你刚才出手揍那个人渣，不是出自警局的授意。”

“与你无关。”艾登说。他一把抽走约尔迪的枪。

“哦，别这么无情。我都没说我刚才开枪不是为了救你，而是我的生意需要。”

“是你说的，要把生意和私人情绪区分清楚。”艾登感觉自己的胃部还在隐隐作痛，一定是刚才挨的那一拳，而不是因为面前这个男人引起他的无名怒火。而约尔迪却少有地没有吐出什么讽刺的话来，只是沉默地挥挥手示意艾登离开这个鬼地方。巷子另一头是一片开阔的广场，延伸到另一侧几乎荒废了的游乐场里面。还在运转的项目寥寥无几，摩天轮吃力地转着，碰碰车场里堆满了废弃锈蚀的车子。他们发明飞车的时候怎么就没有研发出空中碰碰车？也许移民星球上有更多其他的娱乐方式，也许他们戴着拟感头盔像吸食毒品一样吸食虚拟现实，就像留在地球上的人们信奉默瑟神秘主义一样。

他们俩沉默地往前走，穿过空荡荡的广场。在鸽子灭绝之前，这里一定有很多孩子手里拿着谷物，试图吸引那些白色的鸟儿栖息到他们肩头。但是鸽子灭绝得太早了，甚至比不上那些在经受了辐射的污水里苟活的蛤蟆活得长。如果在那个年代，他和约尔迪走过广场的情形一定迥然不同。他们沉默地走过蓝漆斑驳的滑梯，走到一家快餐店的门口，推门进去。这里当然比不上专业的警察局办公室，可是如果你想在周围找到一处让他们在30分钟内能顺利完成沃伊特·坎普夫测试，还不会被浑浊的空气侵蚀成两个鸡头的地方，这里绝对是排在过山车和摩天轮之前的选择。

当他们在角落找地方坐下的时候，门口一对衣衫褴褛的母子起身离开。这样一来，他们就成了快餐店里唯一的客人。侍者递给他们菜单，艾登摆摆手，从夹克胸前的口袋里掏出证件，亮明身份。当店员看到那个说明他赏金猎人身份的小小的金色标志时，神色颇为古怪地看了看约尔迪·秦，而后者则双手一摊，表示没什么好担心的。

“我会问你一些问题。我会分析你的答案，检测机器的读数。”艾登说，把问题表随意地摆在桌上。约尔迪探身过来看，被他伸手挡住。

“好吧，好吧，就防着我吧。”约尔迪坐回艾登对面，“是我理亏。你要不要吃冰激凌？这种气氛太像审犯人了。不过话说回来，如果你认定我是个他妈的仿生人，现在肯定是审犯人的场景了。我要去买杯冰激凌。你要不要？”

艾登不耐烦地摇摇头。他的手伸到桌子底下，按在别在腰上的激光手枪上面。

“别闹了，我不会跑掉的。”约尔迪说，“我身上没有武器，除非你觉得我会用冰激凌勺子扎破你的动脉，而我可不舍得那么做。”见艾登的手重新放回桌面，他眨了眨眼。“是说不舍得你，不是不舍得冰激凌。”

艾登费了好大力气才忍住不翻白眼。

约尔迪用来买冰激凌的时间长到很难让艾登不怀疑他是要逃跑。但是艾登能够透过玻璃看到约尔迪在另一侧和摊主说话的身影。他为什么在这种环境下穿着白西装？不，他为什么能在这种环境下确保那身雪白的西装没有被这个肮脏的城市弄得乱七八糟？艾登在想，如果沃伊特·坎普夫测试的结果像戴米安的一样让他意外——如果约尔迪也是一个仿生人，该怎么办？他会像杀掉戴米安一样毫不犹豫地扣下扳机吗？不，他怎么会是仿生人……他们的合作相当默契。他承认有时候他对收尾人那些听上去颇不靠谱、做起来也证明如此的计划颇有微词，但是仿生人可不会像约尔迪那样有始有终。那些“人”和真正的人类相比缺点东西。尽管他们模仿得很像人类，尤其是最新的枢纽6型仿生人，他们甚至可以对沃伊特·坎普夫测试作出反应。这倒并不是说这套顺利推行了一些年头的测试方式不再行之有效，不过是给测试增加了一些难度罢了。但一个经验丰富的赏金猎人可以根据指针跳动的幅度、反应时间、对不同问题的不同反应轻松地判断对方是仿生人与否。

约尔迪端着两杯薄荷巧克力冰激凌回来的时候，艾登打开检测仪器，拽出机器里用来检测脸部毛细血管扩张的小吸盘。约尔迪说：“不管怎样我买了两杯。最好的情形当然是你不喜欢吃，这样我就能吃掉两杯了。”

艾登把吸盘贴在约尔迪脸上的时候，后者往后撤了一下。笔形光束手电照进约尔迪的左眼，他动了动：“能不能先让我吃完冰激凌？这玩意儿会不会影响测试结果？”

“不会。”艾登不耐烦地说，“你只需要尽可能快地回答对我所提出的情景的反应就好。”

“说真的，艾登，”约尔迪咽下一口冰激凌，像嫌它太凉似的咂咂嘴，“你也知道，干我们这行的，共情的反应不会很高。面对五十万美金和一个无足轻重的小人物的时候，谁在那儿悲天悯人，谁就是大傻瓜。”

艾登从测试表上的第一题开始：“你工作了一整天。回家后你的妻子告诉你她怀孕了。”

“我的妻子在哪儿呢？你得介绍我和她认识一下。”

“……但是你们决定去做流产。”

指针动了。两根指针颤抖着进入红区的边缘。“为什么？我是说，虽然有一半的可能会有一个十恶不赦的小混蛋降生到这个世界上发动又一次核战争，但还有50%的可能性迎来一个在他老爸痛揍坏人的时候给他递枪的小天使啊。”约尔迪说。艾登简略地记下他的反应。

“你坐在一个价值不菲的沙发上看电视。你的手腕上停了一只马蜂。”

“那玩意儿早就灭绝了，差不多两万五千年前，被放射尘搞死的。” 

“没有那么久。你就告诉我作何反应就好了。”

“为什么非得是马蜂？假设一下马蜂还存在的时代，爬到我手腕上的可能是任何东西。蟑螂、壁虎或者花园里的小地精。电视里在演什么？如果是那个磨磨唧唧的默瑟老头一刻不停地爬坡的节目，还是换台算了。我对默瑟神秘主义唯一欣赏的地方就是信奉这套东西的人会和那老头一起流血。”

“算了吧。”这些闲扯的东西都没有价值。艾登翻过量表，仔细寻找着能让约尔迪不那么废话的题目。

“你做过这套测试吗？”约尔迪说，“从你猎杀仿生人的那股残酷劲儿来看，你说不定也是个仿生人。”

艾登抬起头来。

“我说真的。你一定听说过那个旧金山赏金猎人，叫什么来着？他在追杀仿生人的时候发现和自己接头的苏联警察是仿生人。他的另一个同事也是。”

“里克·德卡德。”艾登说。这个名字在赏金猎人之中如雷贯耳。德卡德在一天之内干掉了6个仿生人，都是最新的枢纽6型。艾登心不在焉地拨弄了一下仪器的连线：“这和我们的测试没有关系。”

“别这么确定。告诉我，艾登，你难道从来没有怀疑过这一点吗？”

“进警局之前我们所有人都要做测试的。不管是警察，还是赏金猎人。”艾登说，“别转移话题，让我们赶紧做完这个该死的测试。“

约尔迪若有所思地点点头。

艾登接着问下去：“你看到一个富丽堂皇的房间。壁炉里生着火，壁炉上方搁着一些漂亮的玻璃球。”

“你是说里面装着液体、晃一晃就会有雪花飘起来的那种？”

“大概是吧。你走进去，观察着里面的装潢，路易十四风格的天蓝色天鹅绒脚凳，霉绿色的高级锦缎窗帘，墙上挂着蝴蝶标本，天花板上装着水晶吊灯，你对房子的印象怎么样？”

约尔迪正专心地对付着第二杯冰激凌。艾登紧盯着仪表，指针颤颤巍巍，直到约尔迪开口时才有了摆动。约尔迪说：“我不知道。装饰这个房子的人要么就是手里有很多钱，要么就是脑子里有很多水。谁会把这些老古董挂在家里？这也太战前风格了。”

艾登点点头。看样子他并没有领会到这个问题真正的重点在于哪里。但是此时下结论还为时过早。艾登得承认，他自己对死掉的蝴蝶也没什么感觉。也许因为这种动物早就灭绝了，也许因为教科书上的蝴蝶近距离看来面目可憎。

“沙滩上有许多人在开派对，香槟喷溅得到处都是，还有人用小刀撬开生蚝放进嘴里，有一个很吵闹的金属乐队在台上表演。”指针动得很厉害，几乎到了红区的中心。

“听起来就让人头痛。”约尔迪说，“吃生蚝？听起来就好像你把寄生虫卷进辐射尘然后塞进嘴里。”

这下子看起来却没有问题。艾登把他的反应记录下来。“好吧。下一个问题——电视上放着地下电视台的节目。铁笼挑战赛，但是是签下合同，你死我活的那种。笼子里的是一对恩爱的夫妻，正打得不可开交。奖金是15万美元，发狂的观众聚集在看台上，奖金装在一个防弹的合金箱子里。”

“15万美金，你是说现金？”

“是的，不是信用点，是现金。”艾登紧盯显示器，指针停在绿区纹丝不动。“他们需要那笔钱治疗他们生病的女儿。”

“啊，那就说得通了。”约尔迪解决掉最后一口冰激凌，指针像是犹豫了一下般剧烈地动起来，到达了红区。太晚了。它本应在铁笼挑战赛那里就动起来的。

“下一个问题——”艾登知道自己已经有了答案。他只需要暗中向警局发送结果，然后动手即可——可是他怎么能这么做？这是他共事过的人里最特别的一个。也许不仅仅因为对方总是那句“打给我就行了。”然后他需要的东西总会出现在他需要的地方。是那种狡猾。约尔迪几乎赶得上自己一样狡猾。他和约尔迪几乎以某种奇怪的方式被绑在一起，也许说是命运之绳——不。这是他的职责。他犹豫了一下，而约尔迪开口了。

“告诉我，艾登，在你知道了仿生人的身份之后，猎杀他们和杀掉真人的感觉有什么区别吗？”

他的表情非常平静，甚至狡黠。艾登不能确定他知不知道自己已经得出了结论。他还没来得及回答，约尔迪就接着说道：“如果你觉得：好的，他们根本不是人类，和人类区别大了去了。可是他们也是血肉之躯，艾登，你杀掉他们的时候会觉得难过吗？”

艾登知道约尔迪在用艾登自己的逻辑逼他投降。“仿生人的叛逃是违法的。是危害性的。”他说。

“或者这话只是他们想要一直使用这种劳动力的借口罢了。我们创造仿生人之后就站在造物主的地位上了吗？没有。你见过那些玩意儿中弹的样子，和人类一样，他们也大量失血，像狗一样哀嚎，溺死在自己流出的血里。”

“那是我的职责。”艾登几乎是咬牙切齿地说道，可是这话听起来相当苍白，毫无说服力。

“你的职责。”约尔迪坐到艾登旁边，艾登警觉起来，但前者不过是将吸盘拽下来放回桌子上，“你会觉得歉疚吗？你会不会在割开一个仿生人的脖子之后回家，然后不断地梦见他们死时的样子？你很清楚，有的时候你向他们开枪时他们可什么都没做，不像你干掉的人类恶棍一样持械抢劫、把刀子刺进路人的肚子里，你开枪仅仅因为他们存在。”他重重地说出最后一个词,指尖按在测试表上。

艾登没有动。约尔迪那干净得不正常的西裤紧紧贴在他腿上，艾登能感觉到那条腿结实而温热。他们都是血肉之躯。该死的。他产生了一种在辐射尘里暴露了过长时间的才会有的感觉，但是这不是因为辐射尘。他觉得眩晕，温度在上升。他感到阻滞的犹疑，比任何一次猎杀都厉害。他真的能下定决心向约尔迪扣动扳机吗？

“来吧。”约尔迪说，“不管你怎么认为，让我们完成这个测试。”

艾登顿了一下，因为约尔迪已经贴了上来，他们的呼吸交缠在一起。这是个冰冷的吻。薄荷的味道冲进他嘴里，艾登觉得这根本不是血肉之躯所能达到的低温。而与此同时，他脑子里闪过的是他猎杀的那些仿生人的死状。烧焦的枪伤、绝望地望向天空的眼睛、很多很多血。他觉得这并不是一个吻，而是一种信息的交流、一种威胁、一种对“共情”的怀疑。但他知道那些只是他脑中自然而然的反应。如果你杀掉的东西拥有和人类一样的面孔、和人类一样的身体结构、和人类一样的恐惧和求生欲望，——甚至还会亲吻人——你怎么能言之凿凿地说你不会对他们产生共情？如果他们会亲吻人——你怎么能认定他不是人类呢？

他的手搁在约尔迪的肩膀上，不确定自己是否应该将他推开。他得承认他不想让这个吻结束在这里，尽管它让他想起漫天的橙红色和他手上沾染的血腥味。多么可悲啊。

但是下一刻他就意识到约尔迪这个奇怪的姿势是为了什么——约尔迪的腿顶在皮质的椅子上，他说“别动”的同时，艾登感觉到约尔迪早就在他没有察觉的时候从他枪套里顺走了那把警用激光枪，而现在这把枪正稳稳地顶在他两腿中间。

“别动。”约尔迪说。

艾登厌倦地说：“这就是原因？”

“不。”约尔迪说，“我宁愿相信你敬爱的局长在闲暇时间会看《小马宝莉》并且收藏了全套玩具消磨时间，也不相信你会坚持你的职责，把我的肠子从我肚子里扯出来。”

“如果你有的话。”艾登在脑子里飞快地盘算着脱身的方法。

“多愁善感的人会觉得我会说如果有一天被赏金猎人猎杀，我希望那是你。但是恐怕得让他们失望了。”约尔迪说，“我希望我活着。”

艾登没有出声。

“我希望我们都活着，艾登。你知道这之后会发生什么。你杀掉我，你就可以回去拿你的赏金，”约尔迪稍微抬起点身子，“但是你后半辈子就得在噩梦里煎熬。或者你不杀我，我后半辈子会被其他赏金猎人追杀——不过也没什么大不了的，就算没有赏金猎人，想杀我的人也可以从迈阿密的海滩开始排队，一直排到冥王星。”他没有停下来的意思，“你真的觉得仿生人就应该在殖民星球当牛做马，至死方休吗？他们的生命就只剩这点意义吗？你认为罗森公司把他们造得和真人一样，就只是为了这些？还是说人类太喜欢挑起造物主的担子，然后就可以为所欲为了？——不过我得承认，就算你们声称仿生人没有共情，在我的感觉里你也够特别的。”

“我不知道——”但是约尔迪没让他说完，就自顾自地接着说下去：“你有什么感觉，我就有什么感觉。我看到伤口也会觉得疼痛，我看到死亡也会觉得惋惜，我看到日出——虽然在这个破烂星球上看不到日出——也会觉得愉快。我吻你的时候你有什么感觉，我就有什么感觉。”

艾登飞快地抬起右拳砸在约尔迪的左腹，两人迅速地分开了。约尔迪退到点唱机旁边（天知道为什么这里还会有这种老式点唱机），枪口稳稳地指着艾登的额头。艾登说：“如果你那时也想到仿生人的尸体的话，那我们还真是惊人地心有灵犀。”

约尔迪眯起眼睛。

“那把枪没什么用。”艾登平静地说，“它用的是远程控制。扳机在我手上。”艾登举起右手，一个小小的磁力圈贴在他手腕上，“如果持枪的人不是我，就和一把玩具枪没什么区别。”

约尔迪看上去倒并不是很震惊。“你们条子的把戏。”他说。

气氛很紧张。艾登想起他无数次处决仿生人前的场景，不是很意外地意识到仿生人对死亡的看法反而比人类平静地多。他见识过无数绝望的反抗、挣扎着想要活下去的场面，却从未见过他们哀求。他不相信约尔迪就这么接受了这样的结局。

艾登从桌上拿起他记下来的测试结果，简单地翻看了一下，然后干脆地把它从中间一把撕开。这回轮到约尔迪惊讶了。外面的天色暗淡下来，远处废料场的机器发出轰鸣，透过窗户可以看到殖民先导卫星透过被污染的天空发出蓝光。艾登低声说：“你现在可以把那把该死的枪放下了。听着，拿着这个该死的量表，找个该死的沙滩派对，把它丢进他妈的营火里去。”

约尔迪放下枪。艾登不确定对方这不正常的沉默意味着什么，也不确定自己的决定有没有底气，他知道自己没权利对自己的工作挑三拣四，也知道一旦打破先例，这份工作就会变得难上加难。但是他知道，他不希望他们就结束在这里。

约尔迪离开的时候看上去有一种得逞的愉快。艾登看到他狡黠地冲他眨眼的时候几乎就要反悔了。

但是约尔迪说：“你下次真的该尝尝薄荷巧克力。”

但是最最重要的是，不论如何，艾登知道这不是最后一次。反正他们最终又会再次相见，在老秦满嘴跑火车的同时把事情办好。他有预感。

而此时，他真的希望这个预感准确得一如往常。真的。


End file.
